Welcome To Wonderland
by MrFlorenceandTheMachine
Summary: Alice is a student with a terrifying memory of her childhood haven. Wonderland. 5 years ago, Alice's sister was taken from her by Wonderland. And now Wonderland wants Alice back... A tale of innocence lost, nightmares beyond comprehension and how a childs dream, can become an adults nightmare...
1. Prolugue

NA: This is something I have wanted to do for a while guys. Hopefully it will be a little creepier than the Alice In Wonderland we are all used to. Comment, favourite and review guys XD x

Alice howled in pain, this bedeviled dream keeps haunting her, constantly tugging at her emotions, and making her relive that horrendous and fateful night... Every night she gingerly steps from her cast iron bed, searching cautiously for any unforgiving sign of a white rabbit. The last time she faced the rabbit and his hole was 5 years ago. The same day she lost her sister to the place of all nightmares. Wonderland. She slowly walked towards the bathroom (still glancing around the flat for any sign of movement) she switched on the tap. She brushed her hands under the freezing water and threw it up into her boiling and moist face, easing the warmth away (but only slightly). She looked towards the living area and could just make out the time on the digital clock. 3am. Damn it, she had an exam today! She needed to rest; but how could she? With the dreams that were slowly taking over her mind... She grudgingly clambered back into bed and ragged the duvet over her head, using it as a shield from the lurking eyes of the disappearing cat that she thought would be watching her. Following her. Manipulating her. She shut her eyes quickly, and forced herself to sleep...


	2. Chapter 1 The White Rabbit

AN: I know its short, I am sorry. But please read and review! :)

Alice strode away from the huge hall with a smile on her face. The exam went unexpectedly well, despite the lack of sleep she had last night. She strolled across the cobbled pavements, when a huge cloud covered the sun almost suddenly; this caused the whole area to be shrouded in darkness. Alice looked toward the cloud, and she could of swore she saw it...smile at her. She quickly put her head down and closed her eyes. When rising her head again and opening her eyes, the cloud had disappeared , but had left an eerie fog in its place. She walked on, through the courtyard, and passed a long flower bed. Red roses were placed after white roses simultaneously, and as she inspected the flower bed. The more it looked like a red and white checkerboard. The image reminded her of the huge checkerboard back in Wonderland, and how she and her sister had been so mesmerized by it. She bent down next to one rose, as she looked she plucked it from the ground. A sudden rush of horror rushed through her like a wave crashing against the shore. The rose was indeed white, but one half was... red. She delicately ran her fingers over the red side, and her fingers began to stick, and be dyed by the wet gunk on the rose. The rose had been (as odd as it sounded) painted red, but left unfinished. The horror that filled her quickly escalated, and she threw the flower down onto the ground and stamped on it so hard that her foot began to ache. She bolted out of the college university grounds and headed home. Still searching for any sign of a white rabbit.

She eventually barged through her apartment door and as quickly as she could, she locked it. She sank into the sofa and held a pillow to her face. She hurriedly scanned the room in case of an intruder. After calming down, she realized that there was some reasonable explanation for the rose, and that it was nothing to do with the mysterious Red Queen, ruling in Wonderland (at least, thats what she told herself). She took a bottle of wine from underneath the sofa and unscrewed the cap. The good thing about being a student was you could look like a complete alcoholic and people would find it normal. Without bothering with a glass she swallowed mouthfuls of the sweet liquid. Then her eyes flew wide open. The drink made her mouth tingle unpleasantly, this was not wine. She looked at the bottle gingerly and what she saw made her wonder. The bottle was a vivid red, and the liquid a bright blue. And around the neck of the bottle, an old-fashioned label was tied with a single piece string. She began to breathe heavily, and she stared horrified at the label's writing. The aberrational writing read (much to Alice's horror). 'Drink me...' She dropped the bottle, so that it smashed violently. She ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. She brushed her teeth as quickly as she could to rid them of the blue liquid that was dying her brilliantly white teeth. She spat out the toothpaste and wiped her mouth. As she looked into the mirror again, she realized she was not alone anymore...

It was staring at its golden pocket watch, attached to its ragged grey waistcoat. His huge ears twitched, and his eyes seemed a complete green, with no white visible. Alice was too afraid to scream, as soon as she opened her mouth her voice box failed to comply, she hurriedly clamped her mouth shut. 'It took you longer than I thought Alice. I thought you would of drank that sooner. Because now, you are very; very late...' he spoke through smirking and smug-looking mouth. His pink nose, dirty and squirming.

'W...what do you want from me?' she asked timorously.

'To take you home. Back to wonderland' his smirk transformed into a worried frown.

'I WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE!'

'But..._you_ drank the potion...' he said, intimidating Alice (and it was working).

'I thought it was something else!' instead of looking in the mirror she now mustered up enough courage to face the over sized rabbit. 'You planted it there to make me drink it. And I suppose you were the one who painted the roses red were you?!'. He looked seriously overwrought now.

'That is why we need you back in Wonderland. Our worlds are colliding, the red queen has died. But now someone has taken her place, and now she is trying to break through the walls of this realm and take this over too! You created Wonderland, you can save it!'. He pleaded. 'Please, or both of our worlds will be destroyed.' Thoughts began to race in Alice's mind, and her body was shaking, part in terror and part in shock. She wanted to leave the rabbit (she really wanted to) but, a part of her was intrigued by what Wonderland was now like. And who the hell would want to take the Red Queen's place, why was the White Queen not fighting against the imposter? And how was Alice supposed to help? 'So are you going to help us all ; or live your last days in a devouring hell!?'


	3. Chapter 2 On One Condition

NA: This is in the modern days, sorry if it got confusing guys :) Thanks for reviews so far, but as always please could you read and review thanks XD This is really short I know but I didnt have much to write about. Next chapter will be one of my longest chapters ever hopefully :)

'What if I cant help you? What if what happened to my sister happens to me?'

'Alice, do _you_ even know what happened to Lorina?' The answer to the rabbit's question was no, she didn't. Nobody did. All she really remembered was that she was next to her one minute, and gone by the other. She had blocked the other memories out of her head; but slowly they were coming back...

Lorina could potentially still be out there, back in Wonderland. What if Alice could find her? Alice's life was hell now anyway, the worlds colliding did not matter to her. But her sister meant everything to her, if she found her then her mind would be at ease.

'I will go with you. _On_ _one condition.'_

_'What_ would that be exactly?' he questioned, with his nose twitching.

'That we search for my sister?' she demanded, with quite a violent tone in her voice. The rabbit stepped back, drooped his head and large white ears and sighed.

'Alice, anything could of happened to her. She may be de...'

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! She is alive, I know it...' He sighed a second time.

'Fine. But only after the impostor is defeated...' Alice smiled.

'Thankyou...' as she spoke tears welled up in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

'Now, are you ready to leave to Wonderland?' She looked directly into the rabbit's eyes. They were warm, gentle, kind and somehow reassuring. But Alice knew all too well that with Wonderland and the creatures that inhabit it, looks can be deceiving.

'Lets go...'


End file.
